


He Wasn't A Hero

by CelticPhoenix



Series: Random Things Wot I Write [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinda...? - Freeform, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenix/pseuds/CelticPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't a hero. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wasn't A Hero

He wasn't a hero. Not really. They didn't exist in his world, and anyone near him had to live with that.

Including other heroes.

Around him, supers didn't exist. Immortals could die, gods became men.

And then he killed them, usually. Without their powers, most of them were no match for a guy with a sword he knew how to use.

I saw him fight once, actually. It was both beautiful and horrifying. Mostly the latter.

It was back when Ubermensch was still around. He was doing his thing, being a hero, and a huge dick. Then He showed up, and challenged a god to a fight.

Ubermensch looked at him, laughed, and accepted. The look on his face when the blade sank into his chest while he was trying to figure why he couldn't fly was...

Yeah. You get the idea.

He wasn't a hero. But when he was around, no-one else was either.


End file.
